Love Me Like You Do!
by AmorTv90
Summary: A quick fluffy one shot shandy fic.. this description is horrible but please enjoy lol..


**Hope you all enjoy this quick one shot that came about.. I want bore you with explanations that will be at the end.. Please enjoy.**

Sharon lay awake in bed, staring at his sleeping form. Her entire body tingling, head spinning with the events that just took place. She wasn't quite expecting to feel like this. She closed her eyes, releasing a soft hum with a smile on her face while she replayed the entire night.

( 4 hours earlier)

"Dinner was wonderful, Andy." She smiled getting into the car as he held the door open for her.

"I'm glad. I have a surprise for you." He shut the door before she could protest and quickly made his way around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going?"

"For the best dessert you will ever have"

"We will see about that." She stated, relaxing into her seat.

Andy glanced at her a few times as he drove the few blocks from the restaurant to his house. He had a romantic, candlelit table awaiting them. Rusty had texted him a thumbs up right as they were leaving the restaurant. Andy wanted to let Sharon know how he felt and that he was not just looking for a one-nighter. He knew that she had probably already seen it in his eyes, but he wanted to voice it. Pulling up to his house, she turned to look at him confused.

"Andy, this is your house." She stated matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" He teased with that smirk of his.

After laughing at the teasing glare she tossed his way, he climbed out of the car to open her door. While he was going around, Sharon sat wondering what Andy was up to. Taking his offered hand, he led her inside and froze when they reached the door to the back yard. The yard was softly lit by a trail of candles leading to a candlelit table covered in rose petals.  
There were two chairs side by side with a single slice of cheesecake surrounded by chocolate covered strawberries. She felt him step closer to her and she turned around eyes shining and seeking answers.

"Andy..." She was stopped short by his finger on her lips. She was slightly grateful because she wasn't sure she could talk anyway.

"Shhhh. Just hear me out first. Ok? He spoke softly, almost a whisper.

All she could do was nod. Her heart rate had picked up, and the intensity in his eyes gave her butterflies.

"You are my best friend. The last thing I want to do is scare or hurt you. We put our lives on the line every day, and I could never forgive myself if something happened and I never took the chance to show you what you mean to me. Now promise me you won't think too much yet and just act." He paused and waited for her response.

She was staring into his eyes in shock. She knew what he was going to say next, they had been dancing around their feelings for a while now. Seeing the love in his gaze sent a shiver down her spine. What was he waiting for? An answer? She couldn't will the words to come out. She closed her eyes and the next thing she felt was his lips. This wasn't what she was expecting. Once it had happened though, there was no going back. Her body was reacting before her mind could catch up. Deepening the kiss, she let out a moan and they broke apart for air, foreheads together.  
He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a whisper.

"No!" She whimpered out shaking her head, before reconnecting their lips.

The kiss was immediately deepened and hands began to explore.  
Staying connected they slowly back stepped down the hall to Andy's bedroom. Once inside they slowed their pace, undressing and learning each others bodies. They slowly backed more into the room until her legs touched the bed and she was still in bra and panties.

"Is this too fast Sharon?" he asked, meeting her eyes once more.

"Andy... I trust you." She replied with a smile, her hands on his bare chest.

It was the go ahead he needed. Andy slowly lowered her onto the bed and began his exploration of her body. Taking his time to memorize and learn every inch, how certain spots elicited a moan or hum that brought him unexplainable happiness. By the time they had finished and Andy went to retrieve their dessert, the candles had completely burnt out. He had brought the platter to the bedroom and they ate contently together in bed, taking turns feeding each other and talking. Sharon was in absolute bliss. She had never made love like they just did. The care Andy had showed her body, and the way he made sure they were both satisfied left her feeling like it was a fantasy. They had snuggled together and drifted off contently.

Now, she lay awake bathing in the afterglow of the night.  
This man had became more a part of her every day and set her heart on fire. It was unexpected, but very much welcomed. She had made so many excuses not to pursue this relationship, but laying her with him, she was happy. This was her second chance to have the relationship she so strongly desired so long ago. Sharon wasn't one hundred percent of their future, but knowing how he made her feel when they touched, how much cared, it meant so much in that moment. It was like a whole new world has been brought to light. With that conclusion she snuggled her way closer to him and drifted back into oblivion.

 **THE END**!

 _ **A/N: This wonderful thing came about while listening to the radio like all day on my day off after Mary's Bday and I was having serious shandy feels.. After thinking it would make a great video I decided to write a story to it as well. A few of us ladies talked about it on facebook and resulted in making a play list of songs as well that reminded us of them.. Special thanks to Sarah.. you rock! lol anyways hope you like the story please feel free to R/R. Now I promise to get back to my other fic and finish the last chapter..**_


End file.
